Someone to lean on
by Attempting Writers
Summary: Basically as the titles says... Song is Lean on me- Glee Cast People need someone to lean on. When things get to rough for the both of them, they try a different approach. Sometimes it drives them apart, others bring them together.
1. America and England

Lean on me: England and America

WW2

Looking at my brother, laying dead to the world and me. His matted hair, bruised body of over dropping bombs from the Blizts attack, and his deathly breathing. To anyone I didn't look to much, unlike my family and Canada. France token over several days by the Germans, England being bombed from air and water, Canada and I were just got here seeing their pain. To hear my people shouting, crusing a million words, and yet to only leave this world to make their families feel safe.

I cannot make mine feel safe, the hero I am.

I make things worse, I don't even know if I can save them or save the world from villains like them. Those who cause pain to others for their needs, wants, and desires. Failing to noticing these things, make me feel worse than the time I saw Britian at his worse. Well techncally this is his worse, but the war isn't over.

No, it just begun with me and him.

**Brother upon brothers, sisters beyond sisters lining up one after another.**

Looking over the window to see the sun slowly coming up. Knowing once again I stayed awake for the third time this week. Knowing France and England would've been yelling at me, but really I have too much on my mind to sleep it off. Looking back at my brothers bed, seeing him open his eyes. His dull, painful, and emotional eyes told a story. A story I know from start to finish. A story of our lives, our wars, disagreements, meaningful words, sometimes hateful things we shouldn't have said.

We are humans, but we are nations of our people. Without thinking I walked over to him, and places him into a hug. I didn't figure he would hug me back, I didn't figure I would hold in my arms. Broken. Destroyed. Holding back my tears, I soon felt shaking. Looking at him face to face but more of eye to eye. His eyes looked at me, I looked at him. Knowing we shouldn't say anything, I just hold him into my arms. Gentally and subconsciously rocking him back and fourth humming an old lullaby. Sung by himself, sung to the guy who took care of me. Sung to him, but the shaking didn't stop.

Thats when I felt something hot slid down my cheek, moving my head I saw him crying. Seeing him like this, still kept a hold of him while rocking.

_"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow..."_

Gently hum while singing softly to him.

"_But if we are wise we know that theres a tomorrow, lean on me. When youre not strong and I'll be your friend. Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show._"

Waiting, seeing the sky shine outside, I still sang on. Noticing his low hiccups from crying too hard, I conutied to hold him.

"_So just call on my brother when you need a hand we all need somebody to lean on_." Lightly lifting his head up towards mine. Seeing him look like this, hurting, lightly pleading a kiss on his forehead. Then moved to his nose then lips.

"_It won't be long till I'll gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on me. When you need a friend lean on lean on lean on me... Lean on me._"

Whispering for him only to hear this.

"I love you, Arthur."

A/n: I finally fixed the problem! Yes! I will post the next chapter real soon! Hope you've enjoyed!


	2. Canada and America

p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Its been several months since I last saw Canada, so I thought to drop by for a brotherly vist. It wasn't long nor was it short. Oh who am I kidding, of coruse it was long drive there. But it doesn't matter, walking away from my candy red truck to look at a handcrafted wooden cabin. I remember the time we would work on it together. Smiling ligtly, pulling out my keys for this home and placed it in the lock. It made a low but yet audible click noise as the door opens. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thought the wind was blowing hard, it was annoying as hell. Which I gladly allow it to push me inside, to my very fisst home before Britain adopted me. Closing the door before more cold winter wind could come in. That was until I felt something off... It was different, not in a good way of off. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When the door closed, I walked throughout the house to not find anyone. That was until I heard some sniffles, it was coming in one of these bathrooms. Which was none of them were locked until one was. Holding my breath I heard sniffle sound coming in there, not knowing what would happen. I knocked the door. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey, Mattie? I'm home, do you wanna start those past time moives you have laying around here?" Noticing the quietness in that room, I soon saw the door opening. Seeing my little brother looking at me with those sad eyes. I felt a feeling telling me, bugging me to ask what happened. Though I know slightly better about Matt's feeling than questioning. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sure, I-I have some somewhere in here..." Breaking the silence I nodded and went to look. I knew better, its been in a carboard box in the closet on the first floor. Pulling it out, I saw something that I was afraid of seeing again. It was a blade, but this blade was mine when I went into many battles and depressions. Feeling fear raise up to my throat, it was like swallowing too much water at once. It was a bad feeling which I slightly panicked. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Putting everything down softly, I walked back to Matt holding one movie. Which was a slight surprise, because normally I would bring the whole box but I slightly panicked. Seeing Matts door open, I peeked in and saw fresh scars on his arms./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Somehow I was able to smell the rusty smell of blood and hear metal rip flesh. Sending chills down my back, I walked away from the door. Feeling my heart jump in over drive, running too fast to catch oxygen in my lungs. Trying to calm down my heart and thoughts from what I have saw./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It took a little too long to calm down, when Matt walked out from his room to see me. I could see he is panicing just from the thought of me panicing right outside of his room. He quickly rushed out, with that I start with slow breaths, slow and steady breath. Which helped more, but not enough to stop my thoughts. Dazed with images flashing through my mind, did I forget to mentioned we are both connected pychically. Basically meaning if I thought almost anything it would go to my brother. It goes the same with him. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When he came back, I questioned him in my mind. "Matt, are you cutting yourself?" Seeing his expression moved slightly, I could tell it was a yes. But his mind argued a no, I soon felt better. After controlling my thoughts and heart, when it was over. I brought him into a brotherly hug. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Holding him into my arms, I felt someone was crying and shaking as I hold him. Without thinking I was crying but I wasn't the only one, my brother was crying while shaking. Soon it was only our thoughts that talked as we cried together in the hallway. "Brother please, let me help you. But I cannot do it if your shutting me out." pleadding in my thoughts, he soon replied. "Please do help me.. but can you just hold me a little longer?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thats what I did, holding him while he cried his heart out. Sure enough I started to sing, /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""But if we are wise we know that theres a tomorrow, lean on me. When youre not strong and I'll be your friend. Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Slowly moving my hand behind his back rubbing circles over and over upon his back. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So just call on my brother when you need a hand we all need somebody to lean on."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Lightly lifting his head up towards mine. Kissing on his forehead./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It won't be long till I'll gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on me. When you need a friend lean on lean on lean on me... Lean on me." /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thats when I heard Matt say this, "Thank you Al..." /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sure enough I replied./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" align="center"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Thats what brothers do when one is needed and wanted." /span/p 


	3. America and Germany

After the WW2, Germany was split up into 4. One part went to France, another to England, Russia (USSR), and America.

Germany destroyed many places, all over Europe and in Westerns. France froced him into building coo-coo clocks, England froced down military power in Navy, Airforce, and Army on ground. Russia kept his brother away from him. And America, he had no clue what is waiting for him.

He knows it's wont be good, or will it?

-Story time-

It was directly five in the morning when England came busting down my door. Luckily I was already ready for today's torture. If today would make me feel any better, I would be singing with my brother while drinking mountains of beer. Sadly no, I was heading to America's country today. I still feel bad for bring him in. It wasn't like I was trying to bring him in, infact I was trying to keep him out of it.

War isn't somplace for kids. And America is still a young kid, who won't understand to keep himself away from any battles. Though it is true, I was still surprise how he got in. Then afterwords I was pissed, after that I knew I wasn't going to over rule the world.

I wanted to keep America to myself, and for myself only. Though I do care for Italy, I just don't love him unlike America. America has this child like feeling or arua around him that makes me feel... -something special will happen between us.

-Time skippy-

It wasn't long. It took one plane ride to Washington, D.C. and a car ride to America's house. Pulling up, tries treading forward, stones crushed under the weight. Never I felt such a dread feeling in me. That's when the car stopped and America opening my door. Exiting, America looked at me with lively eyes.

"Go ahead inside. I'll be with you a few mintues, Gemany."

Nodding, I walked inside in his home. Looking back I saw America and England walking down a dirt path to a garden of many flowers. Looking to my right I see stairs heading up into the upper levels, stright ahead is a wide open hallway which is over looking the kitchen, left over looking into the living room with twelve couchs and chairs.

Moving to my right, I walked up onto the second floor. But looking to my left I see another pair of stairs. I don't know how high it goes but I know it isn't in my place to ask for this moment. Signing, I move onwards through the hallway to see a door with a sheet of paper saying-

"Welcome Germany.

This will be your room, there's a stack of (blank) paper incase you want to write letters to your brother. Also there's a schedule, starting from morning to dawn.

Finally, you will find hangers with three different types of suits/military outfits for you to wear. You can wear what you have with you.

From Alfred"

Taking the paper off of the door, I enter to see a empty room. Besides a queen size bed, tv, desk with folders, bedside desk with a lamp, telephone with a small black book, a window, and two other doors. Which I would guess closet and bathroom. Going through the closet I saw one suit and two military uniform. And it was mine, before the other allies got a hold of it.

Nodding to myself to look at them more closely, I put my suitcase on my bed and walk over to the desk to see more closely. A stack of blank papers, folders with no labels, a picture of my brother and me and another with my allies (Japan and Italy), computer, and...a lump of cloth?

Noticing this, I took the cloth off to see my brothers bird, Gilbird. Wanting nothing more than to see my brother, but he did say I could write letters to my brother... Opening the cage, Gilbird flew to me. Landing on my shoulder, I gentally petted him afterwards. That's when I saw a schedule, of times breakfest, lunch, dinner, and many more. There was more, a map of where to find my way around his house.

"I see you found the schedule." not look to see who said it, because it was only one who I knew to do this. Alfred. "Why. Why do this? Why give me a map of your house, why a computer, why allowing me to have so much?!" I wanted to know! I needed to know why he did this!

"Because, being seperated from a brother and family for so long. You will lose who you are, I know what it's like to lose someone for so long. You'll start to lose hope, hope into seeing your brother. Finally this will be house for now on with me. You can do what ever you please to do, but remember here your free from the other allies that wouldn't show you or give you this much."

Looking at his face, I saw, I understood what he ment. He was allowing me a home, a place to feel acceptance, someone who know what it's like, someone who accepts my apology. Ignoring everything, it was the first time since I cried like I did. Slowly I felt a pair of arms around me, hugging me. Rumbling smooth circles, and someone who is like me.

Its the first time I cried this hard, and have someone hold me up.

"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow..."

"But if we are wise we know that theres a tomorrow, lean on me. When youre not strong and I'll be your friend. Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show."

"It won't be long till I'll gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on me. When you need a friend lean on lean on lean on me... Lean on me."


End file.
